The Simpsons: Number 7G12 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co-Producers Al Jean Mike Reiss Larina Jean Anderson Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Jay Kogen & Wallace Wolodarsky Directed by Brad Bird Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Kelsey Grammer Also Starring Hank Azaria Pamela Hayden Executive Consultant Brad Bird Creative Consultant George Meyer Story Editor Jon Vitti Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Supervising Animator Director Gabor Csupo Animation Producers Sherry Argaman Margot Pipkin Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Richard Gibbs Songs Written by Sam Simon Cole Porter William Steffe Julia Ward Howe Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Don Barrozo Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Editor Brian K. Roberts Music Editor Chris Ledesma Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Production Mixer Brad Brock Re-Recording Mixer Gary Montgomery On-Line Editor Mark McJimsey ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistants to the Executive Producers Daris Paris Patty MacDonald Julie Stedom Smith Assistants to the Producers Leslie Richter Robert Cohen TJ Tucan Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong Todd Stein Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to the Associate Producer Lisa Stewart Michael McCusker Post Production Coordinator Joseph A. Boucher Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Sherry Argaman Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Storyboard Brad Bird Ralph Eggleston Jeffrey A. Lynch Steven D. Moore Character Design Matt Greoning Sam Simon Dale Hendrickson Brad Bird Background Design Phil Ortiz Layout Artists Tibor Belay Ken Bruce Moon Hwan Choi Bret Haaland Eric Keyes Istvan Majoros Jim McLean Michael O'Conner Eduardo Olivares Brad Rader Greg Reyna Linda Rowley Swinton Scott Alan Smart Sheet Direction Brad Bird Tibor Belay Swinton Scott Alan Smart Layout Supervisor Gregg Vanzo Lip Sync Rick Bowman Greg Reyna Main Title Design David Silverman Rick Bugental Main Title Animation Kevin Petrilak Color Design & Background Painting Gyorgyi Peluce Carol Wyatt Animation Checkers Laurie Hanson Maxine Markota Animation Camera Karen Johnson Jim Keefer Wesley Smith Cleanup Artists Browen Barry Anthony Bell Michael Camarillo Pat Clark Tom Coppola Ruth Elliot Don Judge Nancy Kruse Judith M. River Joe Russo Kimberly Taylor Sherry Wheeler Carol Wyatt Production Assistants Donavan Brown Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutting Telecine Richard Cassel Unitel Video Digital Intermediate Colorist Larry Field Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7G12 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television